Where My Demons Hide (Annie Cresta)
by oxxariaxxo
Summary: Six months after the war. Six months of Annie's pregnancy. Six months after Finnick's thought to be dead. The Capitol has the technology to bring people back to life. But does Annie really need Finnick?
1. Chapter 1:When Your Dreams All Fail

Six months after the war. Six months of Annie's pregnancy. Six months after Finnick's thought to be Capitol has the technology to bring people back to life. But does Annie really need Finnick?

* * *

**Annie Cresta's POV**

I look around the pale room Katniss and Peeta let me stay in. They insisted that I move to 12 with them, because I have no family in 4. It took a lot of convincing but I said yes and moves in with them four months ago. Five months ago I found out I was pregnant with his son. I smile at the fact I still have a piece of Finnick.

_Oh, Finnick._

Finnick Odair was pronounced dead the day I found out I was pregnant with his child. it's a shame he'll never see his son. His beautiful son. I went into a depression after his death. I wouldn't eat, drink, bathe, or sleep. I just sat there in a thought. Like I usually did. I didn't have Finnick to snap me out or calm me down. He wasn't there. I didn't cry. i just sat there, thinking. Thinking about what i'm going to do. How i'm going to raise his son.

I think the Capitol froze his body. _Creepy_. I don't know why but they just did. Katniss told me a while ago. His funeral along with Prim's, Katniss' sister, was held in the meadow in 12. It was a double funeral. Double the sadness. Double the tears. Double the people. Johanna, Beetee, even Effie came. my escort died during the war. She was a rebel. Everyone I loved died during the war. _No Annie, you still have Katniss and Peeta. _

I sigh. I refer to my thoughts as _demons_. They hide and come back unexpectedly. They always take me by surprise. I hope my 'demons' go away by the time I have my son. _No Annie. Finnick and I's son. _

I heard the door creak open. "Annie?" I heard Katniss faint voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her. She walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Annie? Effie just called. She said we have to go to the Capitol. _Finnick's alive_"

I gasp.


	2. Chapter 2:The Last Of All

"_Finnick's alive_" Those words ring through my ears. It takes me a while before I can actually process what she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked shaking looking up. Mixed emotions run through me. Happiness, fear, and excitement. Happiness that he is alive. Fear that he will be different. Excitement to see him. But one feeling that I don't understand is sadness. Yes, I've felt sadness almost everyday after my games, but why now?

"Effie called saying that the Capitol has the technology to bring Finnick back. They already started. His heart is already pumping. Annie, he can see your son. We have to go." Katniss persuaded. I go into thought and i'm sure Katniss knows. When she asks me something and I needed to think or zone out she would wait, give me a few minutes, and try to snap me out.

I would go to the Capitol, but I blame them for everything. They gave me my demons, they made me how I am now. They killed Finnick yet now they want to fix him. But I also want to go, I want to see Finnick. Breathing. Living. I want him to help me through my pregnancy then raise help me raise our son. I come back and look at Katniss.

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Great. We leave tonight at 6. And it's around noon now, so you need to pack. I can help if you like" She smiled. I smile also and nod,"Yes, please"

She walks over to my closet, and pulls out a suitcase. She opens my drawer and motions me to come over to her. I walked to her like she said and sat next to her.

* * *

Katniss, Peeta,Haymitch, and I are about to board our train. We have a personal train because we are Victors. I also don't know why Haymitch is going, Katniss just said that he has no company but us, so they're taking him. I walk on the train once they let us and sat down. Out luggage was on a another train that was probably in the Capitol, in our hotel rooms. Ever since the war the Capitol got better technology, The train travels at 900 MPH, and we should arrive at the Capitol in about 2 hours and 41 Minutes.

Haymitch is probably in the bar cart. Peeta is across me and next to Katniss. They smile at me but I can't help but let my demons take over again. I think about what if Finnick doesn't remember me. What if he doesn't like me anymore. What if he thinks i'm a mutt, an ugly mutt.

What if he doesn't want the baby. If he doesn't want anything to do with it. _No_. Finnick wouldn't do that. But if he's in the Capitol, and they have the technology to fix him. What if they hijack him. Like they did Peeta. Why would they try to bring him back anyway? He was a rebel, like the rest of us. We tried to bring the Capitol's power down. I'm not complaining though. I'm happy. At least I think I am. _Aren't I? _

"Annie" Peeta's voice snaps me out. I look at him.

"We're here"


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Hell Bound

**Thank you for the feedback guys! ^.^**

* * *

I sigh and set my bag down on my bed. The rooms that I was staying at was like the Training Center. One big room with multiple bedrooms and bathrooms. The only thing is there is no Avox's, I think… What if they turn Finnick into an Avox for rebelling against the Capitol? What if they force him into prostitution again? _Stop worrying Annie, he'll be fine. _

There's a knock at my mahogany door. I don't bother to get it. It's probably Katniss or Peeta anyway. The door opens and Katniss steps in," Annie we're going to the Hospital. They called Effie and Effie just called us saying that Finnick woke up, they got his memory back, and almost everything was working. But he has to stay there for some tests, would you like to come?"

I nod. I'm already wearing some jeans,a sea green shirt,and some boots.I've been wearing boots for a while since I moved to 12. I realize I'm wearing the bracelet Finnick gave me when he ask me to be his girlfriend. His insane girlfirend. But he didn't care. He was there. Always there. I look at my hand and see my wedding ring. He married the insane girl from District Four. I walk out of my room with Katniss, into the living area, and then the elevators joining Peeta and Haymitch.

* * *

I walk into the Capitol's Hospital. Peeta walks into the front desk and asks for Finnick Odair. The lady, who looked in her mid 20's, purple hair, overly tanned skin, and eyelashes that touch her eyebrows, looked up. She typed something on her computer and clicked on smiled and said,"Room B14, Level 24." I look at Peeta as he guides us to the elevators. We step in and I press 24. _Why so high? I don't know. But there was at least 100 floor buttons on there._

The elevator door opens and I step out first and is followed by the others. A nurse recognizes us and leads us to room B14, Finnick's room.

"Mr. Odair's room is here. He might be sleeping, so let him rest. You can stay as long as you'd like, and only two people may stay overnight." She smiles and then walks away. She looked really normal for a Capitol woman. She almost looked like she was from the districts. Maybe she was. I don't know, but she's one of the normal looking woman i've seen in the Capitol so far. She had really dark hair, blue eyes, she looked like she was in her early 40's or late 30's.

I open the door and Finnick was asleep. Katniss and Peeta step in and inform me that Haymitch went to talk to the nurse. Surprisingly he was somewhat sober. I sit by Finnick's bed and smile. He looked peaceful. He's alive. _Wait, Finnick Odair is **alive**_!

I never thought I could say that. A tear rolls down my my cheek and lands on Finnick's cheek. I wipe it away smiling. I haven't smiled since his death. I didn't smile when the war was over. I didn't smile when we won. I didn't smile when it was announced there will be no more game. I only smiled when thinking about our son. And that was _once_.

I look around the room. He has so many machines connected to him. They're all beeping, constantly and annoyingly. I snap out of my thoughts when I see Finnick stir a bit. "Katniss, Peeta...I think I saw Finnick move"

They rush over. Finnick stirs and then his eyes open. He smiles. "Hey"

I gasp. It's been so long since I've heard his voice. I almost forgot what it sounded like. He sits up a bit and then frowns when he looks at me. But before me or him can say anything the door flies open, and reveals Johanna. I've met Johanna many times. She's acts like my sister. I trust her almost as much as Finnick.

She smiles and walks in. We hug and then turn to Finnick. He sits up and the way and smiles again when he see's Johanna. He looks back at me. "What is this mutt doing here?" He snaps at me.

Everyone else shared a confused look until Katniss spoke up."What do you mean Finnick? She's your wife." He smiles and something is different. I know it is. I look into his eyes. It represents stormy ocean waves, not the beautiful calm waves I fell in love with.

"I mean her!" He points at me."She's a mutt! An ugly mutt. I would never marry such a mutt! I'm with Johanna!"He reaches up and kisses Johanna...and she kisses back.


	4. Chapter 4:The Worst Of All

**This is really short. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

I run. I run to the elevators. I run. I don't know where. I scream and put my hands over my ears. "Finnick!" I scream. I start to shake. _I was right_. _I was never gonna have Finnick._ I see a table in the corner. I run over to it and flip it over. I scream, I cry, I shake, I run around. I did everything but calm down. I hear Katniss and Peeta call after me. I even think I heard Haymitch. I see that nurse run towards me with a syringe. Suddenly i'm on the floor. I look at her and I see her name,'Aqua Fisher' That's an old District Four name. Before I can do anything else, everything turns black.

* * *

I wake up in a gray room. I'm in a hospital gown, I frown and look around confused. I stand up and take out the one wire that was connected to me. The nurse, who I think her name is 'Aqua' walks in and smiles at me. "Oh, you're awake"

I stand. "What's wrong with Finnick?" I ask immediately. She sighs. "Mrs. Odair please sit down" I frown and listen taking a seat on the bed. "Mrs. Odair, Mr. Odair has remembered almost everything but you. He thinks of you as a mutt because anyone he did know and had a deep, strong, unbreakable love for is turned into a mutt in his brain. He is undergoing surgery in the Limbic System of the brain, which controls emotions like love. He kissed Ms. Mason he had a love for her like yours, expect different and not as strong. For him to regain his memory of you, you must stay away from him. I've informed The Mellark's, Ms. Mason, and Mr Abernathy. I'm so sorry Mrs. Odair" And with that she leaves.

'You must stay away from him' I scream when those words repeat in my mind.


End file.
